


That's the Gospel Truth

by pwoutagonist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is the son of the great Erwin Smith, the God of Thunder. But when Niles, the God of the Underworld, devises a plan to take over the world and turns the baby Eren into a Mortal. But living on Earth Eren knows he's destined for greater things and goes with his best friend Armin to the city of Rose where he tries to prove himself to be a hero. He meets Levi, a sassy crossdresser who doesn't feel like being a damsel in distress. But Eren has devoted himself to protecting the one he loves, and to go back to Mount Trost, where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eons Ago

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Hercules/Attack on Tian crossover.

Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Trost, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Eren Jaeger. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is...actually, our story begins long before Eren, many eons ago. Back when the world was new, the planet Earth was down on its luck. And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok. And then along came Erwin Smith; he hurled his thunderbolt--he zapped--locked those suckers in a vault and on his own stopped chaos in its tracks. Erwin tamed the globe while still in his youth; though it may seem impossible, that's the gospel truth.

Far above the sky where the clouds roamed freely, Mount Shiganshina stood high and proud. Various gods assembled for a great event; the birth of Erwin Smith’s son was a big celebration indeed. Even the vain Zacharius who only loved himself had attended. And the party was going swimmingly until a dark shadow entered, leaving behind a trail of death and darkness where he went. “Brother Niles, you finally made it!” Erwin brought the man in for a hug, voice booming with excitement. “How are things in the underworld?”

“Well, they’re just fine; a little dark and gloomy. And as always, full of dead people.” The male’s fiery hair fluttered as he looked over to the crib to see the newborn. “Ah, this is the little sunspot.” As he reached a pale hand down to the baby, it grabbed its hand and clenched on it tight. Niles pulled away, wincing a bit at the pain. “He’s quite strong, isn’t he?” Erwin laughed, his voice shaking the pillars around them.

Not feeling like staying any longer, the Lord of the Underworld left the bright party and went back to his home beneath the surface. He had a meeting with the Fates, hoping they would tell him good news about his plan to conquer Mount Shiganshina and the rest of the world. The three ladies were pleased to see him, swaying in a strange way as they told Niles of the future. “In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely; the time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band. Then the once-proud Erwin will finally fall, and you, Niles, will rule all! However, let us give you a word of caution to this tale: should Eren Jaeger fight, you will fail.”

It was not exactly what Niles wanted to hear, but it would suffice. All he had to do was kill the little tyke and that’s was all there was to it. “How do you slay a God? Well first…” Niles grinned and procured a vial that contained a liquid, a dark aura flowing from it. “You need to make him...a mortal.” He gave the vial to his two assistants to deliver the final blow to the one person who could possibly stand in his way. And on that night Hercules became a Mortal, never to return to Mount Shiganshina again. Erwin watched on his son from above helplessly, unable to go to his side. He would probably never see his son again.

And that's where this tale finally begins, following sixteen year-old Eren Jaeger and his best friend Armin Arlet in the small town of Stohess.


	2. Beginning of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren go adventuring and meet a beautiful dark-haired dude in distress.

“Armin, hurry up!” Eren whined, heavy backpack strapped to his shoulders as he waited for the blonde to trudge up the hill. His winged sandals didn’t help him much as he was already breathless, panting for air at the top of the hill. “Do you want me to carry you? It’s not big deal really; you can just sit on my shoulders.” Armin perked up a little, the offer sounding tempting. But he shook his head, walking forward and past the male.

  
“If I’m going on this adventure with you, I’m going to walk on my own two feet.” However, fifteen miles later and Armin was dying and being carried for a couple more miles sounded like heaven. Without hesitation, he wordlessly climbed on top of the heavy backpack which held their things and sat there, too tired to speak. Eren grinned, not even noticing the extra weight as he went forward. There were going to the city of Rose where Eren could fulfill his dream of reuniting with his family in Mount Trost and becoming a true hero.

  
It took them an entire month, but before they could reach the city, they heard a loud cry. “Armin, did you hear that? It’s a damsel in distress!” The young teen whooped before running to the source at full speed, almost losing his passenger in the process.

  
“Eren, that wasn’t a girl’s voice! Hey, are you listening?” He wasn’t at all, blinded by fame and the chance to save and woo a pretty woman. They stumbled (literally) upon a swamp, a young lady walking in the ankle-deep water. But she was not alone; a centaur was following her, lust in its eyes as it looked at her voluptuous curves. She tried to push the creature away, but she was just a human. It grabbed her waist and hoisted her up in the air.

  
Despite his best friend’s warning, Eren charged forward, sword in hand. “Hey!” The creature’s harsh gaze caused him to falter slightly. “I’m going to ask you to let go of that young lady!” It stepped forward, causing the teen to stumble back a little. The woman looked to her “savior” and groaned, her gaze anything but thankful.

  
“I’m not a young woman kid, now keep moving.” Eren remained adamant; this was his first mission. If he failed here, how could he become a hero? “Are you deaf, Wonderboy? Have a nice day.” Her voice was anything but sweet and gentle. But Eren was going to save her at all costs; it was his duty to save a damsel in distress. As he stomped forward, the centaur only kicked him back with one foot, sending the teen flying into a tree.

  
Armin cringed, hiding behind some bushes. “Come on, Eren, use your head!” He cried out, humiliated by the performance. At this rate, he was going to get his ass kicked before he even landed one punch. Hearing the encouragement from his best friend, he thought for a moment before grinning and charging forward and headbutting the beast into the nearby waterfall. Armin cheered for a moment before sighing heavily. “That’s not what I meant, but…” It looked like the young Eren Jaeger still had a ways to go.

  
Once the monster was defeated, Eren looked to the young woman and smiled, trotting over to her like a lost puppy. “Are you alright, uh...miss...?” He asked, extended a hand for her to stand up. She only shot him a glare before standing up herself.

  
“Name’s Levi. And that’s a ‘mister’ ya blind brat.” After glancing at her, well his, pseudo-savior, the crossdresser’s lips curled into a smile. “DId they give you a name with all of those…” His slim fingers ghosted over his clothed chest. “Rippling pectorals?” Eren blushed heavily, looking down at her hand then her face followed by the water and the sky and he just couldn’t form words. “Are you always this articulate?” Levi said before sauntering away, hips swaying around to tease the young hero.

  
“Eren! My name is Eren Jaeger!” He finally managed to spit out, following her in a trance. The other male smirked. “Are you sure you’re alright, miss?” Levi groaned.

  
“I like Wonderboy better.” He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Eren. “And for the record, I’m a man.” The sentence didn’t seem to register with the hero. Armin had made his way over to the pair when the crossdresser pulled down the front of his chest, revealing a flat chest and a pair of hot abs to go with it. Eren blushed heavily, finally getting it. Armin sighed and patted his friend on the back.

  
“I told you he wasn’t a damsel in distress…” He looked at Levi with his bright blue eyes. “More of a...dude in distress.”

  
Levi laughed, wringing out the water in his long black wig. “So...how did you...uh...get captured by that...thing?” Eren said, fumbling over his words a little bit. The crossdresser smirked, standing back up and letting his fake hair flow elegantly down his back. He was a bit shorter than the hero had thought...he was kind of cute.

  
“Well you know how men are. They think "no" means "yes" and "get lost" means "take me, I'm yours." Eren stared, not fully understanding the other’s words but happy nonetheless. Levi sighed and walked away, hands on his hip before turning his head around. “Nice to meet ya, Wonderboy. Maybe I’ll see ya around.” Levi waved before sauntering away into the forest, disappearing into thin air.

  
Eren kept on staring to where he left, a goofy grin plastered over his his face. “He’s something, isn’t he, Armin?” The blonde sighed, wordlessly dragging the teen back to the path so they could continue on to the city of Rose to tackle some monsters and make Eren Jaeger the biggest hero the world has ever seen. But everywhere they went, the people were skeptical of a brat. Armin had anticipated this, so he tried to cheer up the future hero. But then a familiar voice gave them a bit of hope. Levi came running into town, crying for help.

  
Once he spotted Eren, he dashed over. “Wonderboy! Thank goodness!” Eren’s ears perked up at the other’s petrified face. “O-outside of town...two little boys. Th-they were playing in the gorge. Th-there was this rock slide, a terrible rockslide--they're trapped!” Eren’s bright green eyes widened in surprise; this was his moment; this was the beginnings of a hero! He picked Levi up and scooped the man into his arms despite his protests and ran for the gorge at full speed, leaving poor Armin behind. The blonde sighed, running as fast as he could to catch up to the other male.

  
Once he made it outside, Eren set a very dizzy Levi down on a rock and went over to the huge rock that was keeping two young boys in its prison. Taking a deep breath, the green-eyed teen marched forward and curled his fingers under the rock. Then, using his god-like strength, he lifted the rock high into the air, allowing the kids to escape. By then a crowd had formed around Levi, cheering a little as the young boys were freed all thanks to Eren. Armin had finally caught up, out of breath when he reached his friend.

  
“Eren!” The hero set the rock down with a thud, shaking the ground for just a moment. “You did great!” Armin said a bit breathlessly, giving his best friend a hug, who was enjoying the crowd’s cheers. Then a deep rumbling sound within a cave brought him back to his senses. “Eren, watch out!” The blonde darted to safety, fearing for his life while Eren faced the looming creature along. It was huge and snake-like, snapping its sharp teeth together. If Eren would get caught in his mouth, surely he’d die. Eren panicked; this was not in his training. His sword seemed to pale in comparison to the monster.

  
The creature lunged at him, the sound of its teeth scaring the teen out of his wits. “That’s right, dance around!” Armin yelled, hoping his words could help out his best friend from being eaten. “Avoid the teeth, Eren!” Eren hopped around with agility, trying to avoid death. But the creature lunged down again fast and the teen lost his footing. When he got back up, his sword and only weapon was gone. He grimaced when the monster lunged again, but Eren grabbed onto it’s teeth and pushed him back for a second to retrieve his sword.

  
Meanwhile, up on a high pedestal in the gorge sat Niles with Levi on his lap, watching the duel below. “Great acting there, Levi. You did well.” His cold fingers ran across the crossdresser’s chin who only flinched and slapped his hand away. “Oh don’t be like that. After this you’ll never see that kid again.” His cold, dead hands slinked their way beneath Levi’s purple dress, fingers ghosting over his nipples. Levi shuddered, wanting to get out of his grasp. Raising a heeled shoe, he kicked the man in the crotch and hopped away, a but overjoyed to hear the god’s cry of pain. _I may be just a human but I can take down a mere pervert._

  
Levi watched down below, frowning slightly and hands shaking. Come on, Wonderboy...Eren… The young hero had been swallowed by the beast and Levi thought it was over. But Eren cut the beast from the inside, slicing off its head. Levi jumped up, clapping along with the audience. “Yes, that’s it.” He turned around to look at Niles to see his distressed face, but was met with a pleased look. Niles smirked darkly.

  
“It’s just halftime, sugar.” He said with a grin as from the monster’s sliced body protruded three new heads, all hungry for Eren’s head. Levi almost had a heart attack. Armin saw that his friend was in danger and courage boiled high inside him. He knew he wasn’t supposed to reveal himself just yet, but he couldn’t let his best friend die here! Hiding behind a rock, Armin took a deep breath and let his powers soar through him.

  
Eren had a hard time fighting off just one head, but now he had to deal with three. He panicked, running away from them like a coward and jumping every now and then to avoid their sharp jaws. He was stuck and didn’t know if he could win. But then a majestic, golden, winged horse flew down from the sky and scooped the hero up onto his back. Eren was startled, clinging onto the mysterious creature as the monster’s heads chased them up. He was thankful for the rescue from the animal but he had no time.

  
Eren swung his sword and cut off head after head, but they kept re-growing and chasing after them without mercy. And then one of the heads knocked Eren off of his horse, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Then he was falling into the belly of the beast, sliding down its head until the creature’s claw pinned him to the large mountain, trapping him. Eren was stuck and about to be eaten. How could he defeat all of these monsters without their heads growing back? Then an idea popped into his head; using all of his strength, he smashed his fists into the mountain he was pinned to, causing it to shatter and break into pieces. Large rocks showered down on them, trapping the monster as well as the young hero.

  
Armin was drained of all of his magic powers and transformed, running to the great rumbling noise. He was bruised and beat up, but his best friend was underneath the rocks, probably dead. Tears filled the blonde’s eyes and Levi couldn’t watch anymore. Niles laughed, finally able to rid of the one pesky fly that had been in his way since his birth. But despite all odds, Eren never gave up. He forced open the beast’s claws and freed himself, remaining victorious. Armin ran to his friend with open arms, holding him tightly in his arms. Levi looked down at the cheering and saw a very alive Eren and he smiled. “Wonderboy...you’re going to pay for making me worry.” He chuckled a little as Niles cursed in agony. “Not bad, Eren. Not bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. He Won't Say He's in Love, But He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is fucking done with the Muses and is willing to wave his genitals in public to make them stop.

From then on Eren Jaeger’s name was known everywhere, plastering his handsome face on everything and anything. Niles sent every beast in his control to try and take him down, but the young hero defeated them with ease. Levi wandered down into the town, watching the crowd pile into the “Jaeger Store” to try and buy the latest merchandise from the heroic hunk. He scoffed, fixing his wig before realizing someone was following him. But it wasn’t just someone; there were five of them. Five beautiful dark-skinned ladies with beautiful silk dresses wearing a smirk that meant nothing but trouble. “Oh no, I’ve heard about you…” Levi growled and stormed away, but the five ladies followed him eagerly. “Don’t you dare!” But it was too late; the Muses had already prepared a number for the crossdresser.

_Bless my soul, Jaeger’s on a roll_   
_Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll_

“Holy fuck I swear to fucking Erwin Smith I’m going to--”

_What a pro--Eren could stop a show_   
_Point him at a monster and you're talkin' SRO_   
_He was a no one, a zero, zero_   
_Now he's a honcho, he's a hero_

“Stop following me already!”

_Here was a kid with his act down pat_   
_Zero to hero in no time flat_   
_Zero to hero - Just like that_   
_When he smiled the girls went wild_   
_With oohs and aahs_

“I’m not a girl, want me to whip my cock out to prove it?”

_And they slapped his face, on every vase_   
_On every "vahse"_   
_From appearance fees and royalties_   
_Our Jaeger had cash to burn_

“Money, huh? Maybe I’ll marry him and get rich myself.”

_Say amen, there he goes again_   
_Sweet and undefeated--And an awesome ten for ten_   
_Folks lined up just to watch him flex_   
_And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs_

“I do have to admit those abs are something special.”

_Eren, he comes, he sees, he conquers_   
_Honey, the crowds were goin' bonkers_   
_From zero to hero - A major hunk_   
_Zero to hero - And who'd have thunk_

“Certainly not me. He looked like a fucking pansy when I first saw him.”

_Bless my soul, Jaeger was on a roll_   
_Undefeated, riding high_   
_And the nicest guy. Not conceited_   
_He was a nothing--A zero, zero_   
_Now he's a honcho--He's our hero_   
_He hit the heights at breakneck speed_   
_From zero to hero_   
_Eren’s a hero_   
_Now he's a hero_

“Are you fucking done singing?”

_Yes, indeed_

With an annoyed growl, Levi finally escaped the grasps of the Muses and had somehow ended up inside Eren Jaeger’s new, and quite fancy, estate. He then remembered why he was here and his heart wrenched painfully. Could he really do this? As she approached the steps, a hoard of fangirls charged out of the main house, screaming wildly in search of their hero. But Levi knew that the male was still hiding somewhere inside. As he walked around the lavish room, he saw a pair of toes wiggling behind a curtain. He reached out and pulled it, revealing a half-naked and very flustered Eren Jaeger. “L-levi!”

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. I’m not after your goods.” Eren sighed, stepping down from his hiding spot and slipping his top back on. “Eh, don’t put that back on; let me admire you for a second.” Eren blushed as the other male’s eyes raked over his bare skin; he could feel Levi’s heated gaze on him and it made him blush. “You look exhausted.” Levi pointed out, relaxing on a red, velvety chaise. His bare legs, which were recently shaven, peeked out from beneath his long purple gown, heeled sandals hanging off the edge. Eren thought he looked stunning in that outfit, but something was missing.

Without Armin knowing, Levi dragged the hero out of the back window, hopping over the balcony and scaling down the fence back into the city. There was a little restaurant by the by that was a bit secluded so no one would think to follow him there. Eren had a great time, spending his day with the gorgeous Levi. Even a couple of guys walked by to chat him up but earned a low, deep, manly voice in return which made Eren laugh.

But Eren felt like something was missing. Even when they attended a local play, laughing together in harmony, holding hands as they walked down to the luxurious gardens overlooking the sea...something was just not right. As the descended the stairs, Levi picked a bench to sit on, taking the chance to take off his shoes. “My feet are killing me.” He groaned, tossing them to the side so he could rest his feet.

Eren stared at the male, finally figuring out what was bugging him all day. He grinned wide and sat beside Levi, his teeth shining in the moonlight. “Levi, you’re truly beautiful.” He began, tilting his head a little. The crossdresser sighed; _that’s the best he can come up with?_ “But I am not talking about your long, flowing hair or your beautiful dress or fake boobs.” Levi blinked as strong hands moved closer to his face, taking the wig off of his head and revealing a jet black undercut. He reached down shamelessly in the top of his dress and pulled the padding out, showing a strong chest that was probably more muscular than Eren’s. “And all of this make-up...what are you trying to hide?” Eren’s fingers were gentle, dipping them in the fountain water before washing the cream off of Levi’s face. “Now, you are truly beautiful.”

Levi felt his heart stop; when was the last time he felt like this? His cheeks were hot, palms sweaty, heart thudding against his chest and he was sure the whole world could hear it. Then Niles’s words replayed in his head. _“You remember our little deal, don’t you? You sold your soul to me to save you lover boy’s life. But that man fell in love with a woman; you had long dark hair, skinnier than even the prettiest model, pink lips that were totally kissable, and your skin was so smooth and pale. You fell for him, and how does this creep repay you for saving his life? He saw your package between your milky thighs and fled screaming for a big busty babe. He broke your heart, didn’t he? Which is why you’re going to do as I say, get that Wonderbreath’s weakness, and I’ll give you the one thing you desire in all of the cosmos! Your...freedom.”_

But here Eren Jaeger was, the man who he had been deceiving from the start, green eyes sparkling with love as he stared at his real face not hidden behind layers and layers of make-up. Eren was staring at a man, and always had been. He didn’t care that they shared the same genitals or that two men together wasn’t really a common thing in this city. Eren had fallen in love with Levi, no strings attached. His face was inching closer by the minute and Levi, for a moment, wanted to kiss those lips. “Levi, when I’m with you...I don’t feel so alone.”

“Sometimes it’s better to be alone.” Eren tilted his head curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“Nobody can hurt you.” Eren reached down and picked up the other male’s hands in his own, holding them tightly.

“Levi, I would never hurt you.” The face was gentle, green eyes boring into his soul. Levi winced a little, not being able to move his face away.

“Hey, stop this...b-before we…” But their lips never meant as a shrill scream from the stairs caught their attention and a blonde boy with winged shoes tumbled down, getting bruises and scrapes along the way. Levi stared, recognizng him as the hero’s best friend. Eren shot up in fear and went to tend to his best friend.

“Armin! A-are you okay?” Eren asked worriedly, helping the blonde boy up who said he was fine though he looked like he was about to pass out. He looked back at Levi with a frown. “I need to get him fixed up.” The man understood, standing up and walking to them. He nodded once to the blonde before planting a kiss on the other male’s cheek. Eren blushed heavily, stammered a goodbye and ran off to go treat his wounded friend.

Levi wandered around the garden, sitting down by the fountain. His heart was racing and it felt like it could beat right out of his chest. He sighed. “What’s wrong with me?” He stood up, looking at his reflection in the fountain. “No man is worth the aggravation...been there, done that.” He heard footsteps behind him and he dared not to turn around. “Oh fucking Erwin Smith on Mount Trost if you start singing I will--”

_Who do ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya._   
_Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through ya_

“Oh no.” Levi grimaced as the Muses began to sing again.

_Girl, you can't conceal it_   
_We know how you feel and who you're thinkin' of_

“I’m a man! I will whip it out--don’t follow me! Oh no…”

_You swoon, you sigh Why deny it?_

“It’s too cliche! I won’t say I’m in love.” Levi broke into a run and delve further into the garden, but those pesky Muses wouldn’t stop following him.

_You keep on denyin' who you are and how you're feelin'_   
_Baby, we're not buyin' Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'_   
_Face it like a grownup When you gonna own up that you_   
_Got, got, got it bad?_

“He’s sixteen for crying out loud! I’m almost thirty!”

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love_

“You're way off base! I won’t say it!”

_She won’t say it_

“Get off my case! I won't say it!”

_Girl, don't be proud It's okay, you're in love_

Levi stared at the statue of Eren Jaeger in the middle of the fountain, lying down on the cold stone as he stared up at it with a gentle smile. “At least...out loud...I won’t say I’m in love.” As he started to daydream a little, the statue began to melt and split open, Niles showing his ugly gray face where Eren’s was.

“Beautiful performance, sweet cheeks. You should audition for the opera.” Levi groaned, sitting up and looking away from the other male. “Aw, come on, I thought it was cute...spouting all of that stuff about loving Wonderboy…” His hot, disgusting breath was right next to Levi’s ear, making him shiver in disgust. “You don’t...love him do you?”

Levi spat in his face. “I ain’t telling you shit.” Niles chuckled, wiping the saliva off of his face and roughly grabbing the male by his waist and pushing their chests together. Levi glared up at the other, fists curled into balls. He felt that bony hand slip up his leg beneath his dress and Levi tried to kick him in the crotch again. But Niles acted fast, gripping onto the other male between his thighs, causing Levi to stop mid-kick and shiver, gasping.

Niles grinned wide, fondling him a bit more before pulling his hand away and licking the outer shell of Levi’s ear. “I think I’ve found Wonderbreath’s weakness, my darling.” He let go of the crossdresser and smirked, disappearing into a dark mist. But Niles still had his power over Levi and before he knew it he was in deeper trouble than he had thought. Looking up at the stars, Levi prayed to the gods to somehow save Eren Jaeger for what was about to come.


	4. People Do Crazy Things When They're in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovesick puppies, secret boyfriends, and silly Titans.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Armin nodded, all bandaged up, though done a little sloppily. Eren wasn’t known for having nimble fingers. But the blonde was healing up quickly while resting in bed. However most of those wounds were from their previous battles as he was Eren’s golden steed, helping him out in battle without him knowing what Armin truly was. But when he did find out, hopefully they would still be best friends.

Eren sighed and sat on the chair near his best friend’s bed, hearts floating around his head. Armin blinked. “Oh, Armin, my best friend, I just had the greatest day of my life.” Eren sighed happily, his heart pounding wildly. “I, I, I can't stop thinkin' about Levi. He's...something else.” He giggled a little, his feet tapping to the rhythm of his heart. Armin smiled.

“You just left him alone back there; what if he’s still waiting for you?” Eren jumped up, stared at Armin for a minute then ran out skipping and whooping his love into the night. He wondered if Levi was indeed still waiting for him...what if he wanted a kiss? Eren had never kissed anyone before...hopefully Levi would like it. He would put all of his efforts into the kiss! But when he arrived at the fountain, Levi was not there. Instead it was a tall pale man with blue fire for hair. Eren tilted his head in curiosity.

Sensing he was not alone, Niles turned around and grinned wildly. “Wonderboy!” Eren flinched; that was what Levi called him...how did he know that name? “Hey how ya doin’? Name is Niles, lord of the dead.” He immediately invaded Eren’s personal space. "Hey, I only need a few seconds, and I'm a fast talker, all right? See, I've got this major deal in the works. A real estate venture, if you will. And, Jaeger, you little devil you. May I call you Jaeger? You seem to be constantly getting in the way of it, huh?” Eren blinked.

“Um, I think you’ve got the wrong guy.” But Niles wasn’t having any of the kid’s stupidity; he’d back him straight into a wall if he had to.

“Just hear me out, okay? So I would be eternally grateful if you would just...take a day off from this hero business of yours. Jeez, I mean, monsters, natural disasters? I think you need a break from all of this.” Eren grimaced.

“Excuse me? I don’t think so…”

“Not so fast, because, ya see, I do have a little leverage you might wanna know about.” With a snap of his fingers, Levi appeared, tied up with some sort of black magic. Eren’s face went pale, going over to rescue the man he cared about, but then Levi disappeared into thin air. Eyes darkening with anger, he glared at Niles. “You want her back? Here’s the deal: you give up your strength for about 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours. And Levi here is free as a bird and safe from harm.” Niles leaned closer. “What do you say?”

Eren thought for a moment, thinking about Levi’s face and how pained it was. He didn’t want that for Levi; he deserved so much more. “In this...real estate venture...people are going to get hurt right?” Niles thought for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. Hercules was in a rut; would he save the city from complete domination at the cost of his one true love or would he sacrifice the city to save Levi? Eren bit his lip before nodding slowly. “A...alright. Levi won’t be hurt right?” Niles laughed.

“Of course not! I promise he will be safe from harm.” Eren sighed and gave up; in the end, Levi was more important to him than anything. Niles greedily stepped forward and took the hero’s hand at the sign of their deal and now the mighty Eren Jaeger was powerless. He sank to his knees, unable to hold himself up on his own two feet. “You may feel just a little queasy. It's kind of natural.” Eren struggled to stand, but his legs felt like jelly. What did he get himself into? “Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else.”

Niles snapped his fingers one more time, freeing Levi before disappearing to unleash the Titans. Eren raised a shaky hand over to where Levi was. Seeing the powerless hero, Levi ran over to him, falling onto his knees to cradle the weak man in his arms. “Eren, why?” The green-eyed teen chuckled, reaching a now pale hand to caress his cheek.

“People do...crazy things...when they’re in love.” Levi smacked him on the head for that and helped him up. “Sorry...for letting him hurt you.” Levi shook his head and helped him walk to the grand house to where Armin was. Hopefully the blonde could help him. Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean, a swirling vortex revealed a cage holding back fierce monsters. Niles grinned wide at his findings.

With all of his power, he freed them. “Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! And now that I set you free...what is the first thing you are going to do?”

“Destroy Erwin!” The Titans roared, stepping out of their cage and towards Mount Trost. Niles watched them, doing a head count.

“Hmm, let’s see...Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, and…” He spotted the last Titan and smirked real wide. He flew over to it and stopped it in its tracks. “Hey, Annie, my beautiful Titan! I’ve got another job for you, missy.” The female Titan listened to her savior’s orders and headed for the town of Rose where the great and mighty Eren Jaeger was.

Once Levi and Eren made it to where Armin was, the blonde was in shock. Eren looked almost lifeless and Armin sprang out of the bed in a rush. He went to his best friend’s side who looked like he was going to puke. “Armin…” Eren’s voice was so weak. “Stay in bed…” The blonde sighed and stood up before unravelling all of his bandages.

“Thank you, Levi. I will take it from here.” He smiled at the male before helping the hero up and taking both of them outside. Levi followed, not wanting to be left out of anything. But the blonde began to transform and the other two males were shocked. The beautiful golden steed appeared, blue eyes shining bright. Eren gasped, running his fingers over the horse in awe. He couldn’t believe his best friend was a winged horse, especially the one who had saved him so many times before.

However Eren smiled, climbing on top of his friend and leaning against him. “Armin...I’m so glad it was you.” Hearing those words made the blonde extremely happy and he took flight, carrying the powerless hero off to face the giant that was tormenting their city. It was huge and skinless, kicking and killing anything in its path. Eren grit his teeth, his gaze almost deadly. “Armin, fly over to that cart.” The horse understood his friend, dipping down so Eren could reach what he was looking for. If Eren couldn't use his strength, he'd have to resort to drastic measures. It seemed that finally Eren was beginning to use his head.

Grabbing a plank, he dragged it on the ground to create a spark, lighting it on fire. “Go, Armin!” Without hesitation, the horse flew at an incredible speed towards the female Titan. It noticed them a bit too late as Eren shoved the plank into one of its eyes, causing it to scream in pain. “Go low, Armin!” He said, holding on tight as he found something he was looking for. Reaching down, he grabbed a long, thick rope. Understanding the brunette’s intention, Armin prepared to fly around at the Titan’s feet. He looped around and around, letting the rope hold its feet together. Blindly, the Titan stumbled and fell to the ground.

The Titan’s fall caused the ground to shake but the townspeople cheered and ran around their hero despite the countless debris that fell from the buildings. As much as Eren wanted to soak up the attention, he needed to get to Mount Trost. But a loud cry struck his ears; he could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and saw Levi, the man he loved, crushed under a pillar that fell over from the Titan’s fall. He cringed, sliding off of Armin’s back and stumbling over to him. “Levi!”

Eren grabbed onto the pillar to try and lift it, and suddenly he felt his strength return to him and he tossed the pillar aside like it was a pillow. “What? My power?” But he couldn’t think about how he got his powers back; what mattered was that Levi was bleeding everywhere, dress soiled red. Eren cringed, kneeling by his side and cradling his body in his arms. “Levi...why did you come? You were at the estate…” The man winked after coughing up some blood.

“People do...crazy things...when they’re in love.” Tears dripped down Eren’s cheeks as he embraced the other in his arms, not wanting to ever leave his side. He tried to speak but no words left his lips. Levi chuckled lightly. “Are you always this articulate, brat?” Then a voice from behind them interrupted their sweet moment.

“Ah, I can look after her.” Eren looked up to meet the eyes of a man who he didn’t know. Armin had already transformed back into his human self and shrieked a little at the sight of the male with the two-toned hair.

“Jean!” Armin smiled, running into his arms and kissing him full on the lips. Eren’s eyes went wide. _When did this happen?_ “Please look after Levi! He’s very important to me!” Armin’s secret lover nodded, kneeling by the bleeding man’s side. Eren gave his best friend a quizzical look who only blushed and laughed sheepishly. “I met him when you were fighting that lizard thing and he comforted me after I got drunk because I thought you were dead...and he’s been stalking me ever since.” Armin smiled, cheeks pink. “He’s a nice guy!”

Eren sighed and climbed on top of his friend’s back. “We can talk about loverboy later. Let’s go kick some Titan ass.” Armin agreed, transforming into the golden steed and flying off towards the home of the gods and the true home of the mighty Eren Jaeger. But Niles already had the great Erwin Smith captured, cutting off one of his arms in the process. The rest of the gods had been captured and this was time for Eren to attack.

Swooping forward, Eren took his sword and sliced through the chains that were binding the gods and stopping their powers. “This ought to even the odds!” Eren grinned as now all of Mount Trost was on his side, fighting the evil Niles. The Titans lunged at him, trying to squash Eren and his horse. But Armin was quicker and much, much smarter than the stupendously large Titans and evaded their blows. Their attacks ended up hitting Niles, who was angered that his plans were crumbling slowly. Eren jumped down onto the altar where his father was imprisoned. He broke away the prison and released him.

“Thank you, my boy!” Erwin Smith’s voice was loud, bestowing courage onto everyone. He grabbed some of his trusty lightning bolts and roared for victory. “Ah! Now watch your old man work!” The god threw his mighty thunderbolts and the Titans, sending them back to the depths where they came from, tail between their legs. But Eren didn’t let them off so easily, grabbing a hold of one of the mighty Titans. He swung it around in the air using all of the strength he could muster and sent it flying, knocking the other titans away in the process.

Niles cringed; this was not what he had planned. But he could not be entirely angry. He smirked wide, turning his attention to the teenage hero. “You may be celebrating now, but at least I've got one swell consolation prize...” Eren turned the the lord of death, his cheeriness disappearing in an instant. “... a friend of yours who's _dying_ to see me.” Eren’s face turned pale, whistling for Armin frantically and mounting him as quickly as possible to go back to Levi. His heart pumped heavily in his chest.

Levi.

Slowly he felt panic spread through his body, shaking his fingertips.

Levi.

Tears dripped down his face, bottom lip quivering.

Levi!

Armin swooped down and landed back on solid ground in front of Jean and Levi. Eren stumbled over to the two males and his heart dropped at Jean’s gesture of shaking his head. Stumbling to his love, Eren cradled Levi’s body in his arms. “Levi, wake up!” His body was cold, limp and lifeless. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He could feel Armin hug his back gently, but no amount of consoling would bring his love back. His eyebrows furrowed, green eyes losing their sparkling luster and darkening into anger. Eren stood up, fists curled as nails dug into his palm. He mounted Armin again with only one goal in mind. “I’m going to get Levi back.”


	5. Shout it From the Mountaintops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A star is born. Levi is a perverted old man. Last chapter.

The Underworld shook loudly, bits and pieces of ceiling crumbling down on the floor. Niles growled; what kind of earthquake could reach his level? But the door to his throne room crashed open with Eren Jaeger riding atop one of the heads of the three-headed dog that guarded Nile’s gates to the Underworld. The god sighed; he’d have to renovate soon. “Oh. Look who's here. Wonderboy, you are too much.” Eren jumped off of his new friends and grabbed the man by the collar of his robes, anger seeping out of him in a dark aura.

 

“Don’t. Fucking. Use. That. Name.” Eren growled, his teeth ready to bite at the other male and chew his fucking head off. Niles frowned; if only Eren could direct that anger to Erwin and work for him; they’d be invincible as a pair. But Eren would much rather see Niles dead than to ever think about working alongside the man who held his love captive. “Give. Levi. Back.” The god sighed, standing up and brushing off the hero’s touch.

 

Niles led them to the pool of souls where everyone who died went, swirling endlessly to the bottom of the abyss to the afterlife. “It’s a small underworld, after all.” Niles snickered at his own joke as Eren looked at the sickly green abyss and cringed, spotting the soul of his lover drifting away. He cried out Levi’s name but the liquid ate at his hands, tearing his soul away. He pulled back frightened. “No, no, no; mustn't touch. You see, Levi's running with a new crowd these days...and not a very lively one at that.” Eren was not laughing at his jokes and Niles was really bummed out. Maybe he should talk in a more cheery mood.

 

Staring down at Levi floating away by each second, Eren mustered up some courage while glaring harshly at Niles. “You like making deals; take me in Levi's place.” Niles narrowed his eyes, looking to see if there was a catch. But he could see the sorrow in Eren’s eyes; it was looking into the eyes of a man who would do absolutely anything, even give up his own life, to save the only person that could mean anything to him. His life was so insignificant that it was easy to throw it away all for the sake of a crossdresser.

 

And just the mere thought of that made Niles frustrated...no, fucking angry. It made the whole point of his fucking job pointless if people were willing to hop to death eagerly. It fucked up everything he stood for. But there was also another reason; he never really understood the whole concept of love. The physical part he got, but Eren was ready to fling himself to death just because he loved one person. And they wouldn’t even be able to be together; just the thought of Levi living was enough for him. But wouldn’t Levi do the same thing, creating a never ending cycle of death? It just didn’t make fucking sense.

 

For a second he couldn’t care less as Eren jumped into the pool without a second of hesitation. “You'll be dead before you can get to her!” Niles shouted after him, but he didn’t think the hero could hear him. It didn’t matter to him; both of them were dead. But a faint, warm glow from the river of death began to rise, blinding in a room full of darkness. Nile’s eyes widened as Eren Jaeger returned from death carrying Levi’s soul in his arms. “This is... This is impossible! You... you...you can't be alive. You'd have to be a, a…” He lost his train of thought, enthralled by the beauty of the glow that surrounded Eren; it was so warm. “A god…”

 

Niles panicked and reached for Levi’s soul; he couldn’t let someone escape from him so easily. But Eren was furious and whipped around to send Niles flying deep into the Underworld, not letting anyone touch his precious soul. Without a word he returned from the Underworld and back to Levi’s lifeless body. Gently, ignoring the awed looks from Armin and Jean, placing Levi’s soul back where it belonged. Eren watched patiently for signs of life and his heart fluttered when the man took a breath.

 

Unaccustomed to his surroundings, Levi’s eyes darted to find something that made sense. A warm glow on his side caught his attention an...Eren was looking as beautiful as ever, practically glowing. _Am I high?_ “Eren? I…what...” The green-eyed male chuckled, holding the other in his arms with a gentle smile.

 

“Are you always this articulate?” Levi gaped for a moment before laughing as well that Eren had the guts to use his own joke against him. But they had barely enough time before they were flying, flying high up past the clouds and to Mount Trost. Levi couldn’t even watch the scenery before they were on solid ground again but at the golden gates that he never thought he’d see. Once Levi stood up, Eren saw all familiar faces that he recognized as a baby. “Erd! Petra! Even Mike Zacharius!” He received warm hugs of welcome before reaching the top where he got to see his mother. “Mother!” He cried, arms stretched wide to embrace the only woman he ever loved. That gentle warm spread through his body and he teared up. He never thought he’d see his mother again.

 

This was the moment he was waiting for; all of the great gods of Mount Trost welcomed him home and the gates opened. Even Armin was there, holding hands with his lover. And everything felt so right and so wrong at the same time. There was something in his heart that was missing and he knew exactly what this was. “Fine work, my boy! You've done it! You're a true hero. You were willing to give your life to rescue this young wom...er, man. For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart. Now, at last, my son...you can come home.” Eren smiled but, he turned around to face Levi and everything made sense again.

 

For a moment Levi felt dejected, useless...like an outsider. His true love was right where he should be in Mount Trost where he could be the hero he always wanted to be. And it was only for a moment because he could feel Eren’s warm gaze on his bare skin and he couldn’t help but feel incredibly stupid for thinking that Eren was going to leave him now. Ignoring his father’s welcome back to Mount Trost, Eren descended the steps and accepted his mortality. “Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of...but, a life without Levi, even an immortal life...would be empty.” Eren cupped the other man’s face between his gentle hands and smiled happily. “I...I wish to stay on Earth with him. I finally know where I belong.”

 

It wasn’t rehearsed at all, and it was a little embarrassing with literally all of Eren’s extended family was watching their young boy smack licks with another man. But for the first kiss it was warm, gentle, sweet, and so full of love that Levi felt like his heart could burst. He grew up not having parents, living on the street to survive. And he barely did that, his ribs poking out of his skin when he didn’t eat. And then he met a man who he thought was gorgeous, and he saved Levi from that life. Levi was heartbroken when he had heard that his first love had died. Making a deal to save his life was no big deal to him and he did it without a heartbeat. But Levi thought the other man loved him, not for what he assumed Levi to be. He almost contemplated cutting his genitals off because of it. But dressing as a woman was less bloody and he could live out the rest of his life like that.

 

But then Eren Jaeger, the greatest hero of all, and the biggest dork in the entire universe had swooped him off of his feet and given him everything he’d ever dreamed for. Eren didn’t care that they were both males; he loved Levi for who he was and he wasn’t going to let a six-inch rod get in his way (you better believe he was that big; Eren had another thing coming if he thought that he was going to top in anyway, shape or form). But that was what separated the hero from other people; as long as he was by Levi’s side, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered; not even the fact that their teeths hit while they kissed, and how Levi could barely breathe through his nose and move his lips at the same time, and how their tongues sloppily glided against one another like they were trying to lick an ice cream cone.

 

None of that shit mattered because this is a fucking Disney movie and there’s no way this tale could have anything but a happy ending. Well, happy for Eren at least. The presence of five beautiful ladies sent a chill up Levi’s spine and he groaned, his happiness fading into anger as he whipped around. “Don’t you fucking dare! Not now! I’m busy! I’m--”

 

_Oh, gonna shout it  from the mountaintops!_   
_A star is born_   
_It's the time  for pullin' out the stops_   
_A star is born_

 

“I’m making out with my hunky hero, don’t you dare try and interrupt me!”

 

“Levi?”

  
_Honey, hit us with a hallelu_

_That kid came shining through_   
_Girl, sing the song_   
_Come blow your horn. A star is born, a star is born_

 

“Pretty soon I’m going to be blowing something a lot bigger than a horn.”

 

“L-levi!”

  
_He's a hero who can please the crowd  - A star is born_

 

“He don’t need to please no crowd; he only has to please me...in bed.”

 

“Levi, please! I’m a virgin!”

 

“So am I, join the club.”

  
_Come on, everybody, shout out loud  A star is born_   
_Just remember in the darkest hour_

_Within your heart's the power_   
_For making you a hero too_   
_So don't lose hope  when you're forlorn_   
_Just keep your eyes_   
_You just keep your eyes_

 

“Keep my eyes on these impeccable abs? No problem.”

 

“Levi, your abs are more toned than mine!”

 

_Upon the skies, upon the skies_   
_Every night, a star is  - Every night_

 

“...he’s going to be screaming my name as I ram him into the mattress? Better believe it.”

 

“Levi, my parents are right there, they can hear you!”

 

“Ahaha! Don’t worry son, your mother and I always wrestle around on the bed!”

 

“Dad, no! Just...are any of you sane?!”

  
_Right in sight, a star is, burning bright_   
_Burning bright  A star is born~_

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this series! I had a lot of fun writing it :] Tell me what y'all think!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, tell me what you think about this chapter! Please enjoy~


End file.
